Cijill
Anatomy/Biology Description: Cijill tend to have tall humanoid bodies that range in height and muscular build based on gender. Their lungs are adapted to the conditions of their home star systems. As such, they have adapted to breath air with high contents of helium gas and lower levels of oxygen. Due to evolutionary changes based on the low gravity on their home planet, Cijill anatomy is comprised of cartilage-like endoskeletons to support their weight on a more balanced level. Male Average Height: 15 ft (4.572 m) Average Weight: 600 lbs (272.155 kg) Average Build: Muscular, lean build Average Lifespan: 800 years Female Average Height: 12 ft (3.6576 m) Average Weight: 400 lbs (181.437 kg) Average Build: Muscular, slender build Average Lifespan: 900 years Extra: The Cijill have the capability of telekinesis. As such, all able-bodied Cijill are trained from infancy to hone said abilities. As the aging process progresses, the capability and power of telekinesis increases as the brain matures in their youth. Older Cijill, due to body limitations from old age, tend to have a much more intense capability with telekinesis. Because of this, they use those abilities both in combat and in daily activities. Politics Political System: Saiyu Empire Values: Kinship, religious ideology, development of youth, and military service Religions: Miyu is one of the two main religious sects that dominate the population of the Cijill. They worship the Goddess Xeius that encourages the attainment of peace through any means necessary whether peaceful or violent. Miyo is one of the two main religious sects that dominate the population of the Cijill. They worship of the Goddess Xeios, twin sister of Goddess Xeius, that encourages the attainment of peace through more peaceful means, as opposed to taking up arms in the teachings of Miyu. Settlements/Colonies: The Saiyu Empire territories Age of Spacefaring Civilization: 80 Million years Technology Military: Saiyu Empire military forces Civilian/Public: Use of advanced Saiyuan/Ossion medical technologies, transportation, access to Saiyu Empire's terraformation technology, and access to self-defense technology both of home origin and Saiyu Empire origin Racial Information Traditions: A two day ceremony that is held every two years is divided into a day of conception of future children and the second day with the birth of the children conceived in the prior ceremony celebrated. Conflicts/Issues: The aspects of religious ideology is the main driving force in both daily and political happenings in Cijill society. Relevant History: * 80 million years ago, the development of telekinetic ability within the Cijill first arises. * 50 million years ago, space exploration commences. * 30 million years ago, colonization of their home star system is complete. * 15 million years ago, exploration of nearby star systems commences. * 10 million years ago, the development of agricultural colonies and mining colonies are established in three nearby star systems. * 8 million years ago, raids by the Dom'Kavosh cause the expansion of further exploration and colonization campaigns to halt within the four star systems already occupied by Cijill * 18 years ago, the Saiyu Empire took over the Cijill. Racial Abilities * Telekinesis * Levitation * Telekinetic grip * Telekinetic maneuver * Telekinetic push/pull * Telekinetic compression * Object manipulation Category:Playable Race